


Take a Walk on the Wild Side

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heart’s Ink [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Take a Walk on the Wild Side

Before you knew it, it was Saturday morning. You were nervous, and not just because you were about to get a tattoo. It was also because of the green-eyed tattoo artist (who you knew was Dean just because of their web site).

You spent the morning planning new crafts for the kids that up coming school year. Some crafts you loved to keep, but if something didn’t seem to catch on, you tried something else. Seeing the kids light up over things made your career choice even more worth it. 

* * *

Walking into the shop at 2:50, you swallowed. Dean was at the counter chewing a piece of gum. “Hey.” He smirked.

You gave him a small wave. “Hi.” Hopefully he didn’t think you were weak or something for being nervous.

“So, where would you like this?” He asked, sitting up straight.

“Well, I’m a kindergarten teacher, so I was wondering where you would suggest? That well…doesn’t hurt _too_ badly and can be hidden?”

He chuckled. “Teacher, eh?” You nodded, smiling. “Come on, sweet heart.” He motioned for you to follow him to the back. “Don’t worry, you’re in good hands.” You blushed once again. “Have a seat.”

You sat down and took a deep breath.

Dean sat down, getting everything set up once he had his gloves on. Glancing at you, you saw the amusement on his face. “Everyone’s pain thresh hold is different. I’ve had people where they cried on their arm, and others who didn’t. So, where do you think would be the best place? You are the one who knows your body.” He asked, watching you.

“Um.” You bit your lip. “I was thinking…maybe my side?”

“Are you ticklish?” He asked.

“No.”

“You _sure_?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I have a niece. I’d know by now if I was.” You smiled.

He smiled back. “There you go. You’re relaxing.” He pointed at you before be finished setting up. 

* * *

You were laying on your left side, shirt tucked up. He had cleaned the area you agreed on, and applied the stencil. “So, you don’t seem the type to wake up one day and think ’ _you know what, I think I’ll get tattoo’d today!_ ’.” He smiled as he got started.

“I’m not. I’m not one to do things on a whim. I never have been.”

“Even when you were younger?”

You raised an eyebrow, glancing at him the best you could. “Do I _look_ like the type?”

He held his hands up for a moment. “Hey, it’s _always_ the quiet ones, man.” As he went back to work, your eyes traveled around the room. “I once had this customer, kinda like you. I mean, she looked sweet, quiet, soft spoken. She wanted a back piece, which took a few sessions. Of course, we got to talking.” He paused to wipe where he was working. “She was into some wild shit.”

“Why do I have a feeling that _you_ saying that, and the way you’re saying it, makes it more shocking?”

Dean nodded. “Oh yeah.” His green eyes glanced at you for a split second, noting how you were observing his room. “What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”

Now, that was something you had to think about. “Uh…” You would have chuckled if you weren’t currently being stabbed with a bunch of tiny needles. “This is going to sound _so_ sad to someone who seems to enjoy being a bit…crazy…”

“No judgement from me.” He grinned.

“Ugh!” You said dramatically. “In eighth grade, my brother was a junior. I had a _huge_ crush on my older brother’s best friend.”

He smirked. “Oh, boy.” He chuckled.

“Yeah…” You smiled. “He had broken up with his girlfriend over the summer. I met her a couple times, so I knew what she looked like. She had this _gorgeous_ blonde hair. Nothing like my hair. At all.” You licked your lips. “My parents told me I wasn’t allowed to dye my hair. So, I saved my allowance, and one weekend I spent it at my friends. We attempted to dye my hair this bleach blonde.”

“I take it when you say ‘attempted’…”

“Not only did it come out this _horrible_ shade, parts got missed, and my parents were livid.” You nodded. “I think that squashed the whole ‘rebellious’ thing.”

He glanced up at you as he wiped your side again. “What are they going to say about your tattoo?”

You smiled softly. “My dad has one, for me and my brother, but my mom doesn’t. I don’t think they’ll care.”

“Well, I’m glad I won’t be getting you into any trouble.” He smirked.

“I don’t know…Thanksgiving’s coming up. Feel like scaring my family?” You joked, smiling at him.

He sat back as if he was thinking. “Let me check my schedule.” He winked before going back to work.

* * *

The rest of the time the two of you chatted about this and that. It was odd how relaxed he made you feel, but you figured that was part of his job.

“Alright, take a look.” He smiled, helping you up.

Turning sideways, you looked in the mirror and smiled. “I love it. I’m sure Claudia will, too.”

He chuckled. “Girlfriend?”

You shook your head. “Niece. The artist.”

“Ahh. Well, you’ll have to let me know.” He turned you slightly to spray some liquid band aid on it while telling you about how to care for it.

The two of you walked up front and you pulled out your debit card again. While you were waiting for him to put the price in the machine, you looked at the jewelry in the case.

He noticed and smirked. “Thinking about getting something pierced, too? Did I help you unlock your wild side?” His eyes sparkled with amusement. 

Feeling brave, you smirked. “You may have.” 


End file.
